oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Souls of Sheng
It has been over a decade after the atrocities of the Oni Emperor and his armies, but you can still feel the scars that his long tyrannical rein left behind. The world still heals from its wounds that he created in the pursuit of power, a wake of destruction that lead to many deaths and almost the extinction of the Lung Dragon population. Some of these dragons that were slain managed to transfer their souls into the astral plane. It was said either the strong will power of all the combined consciousness of the Lung Dragons formed into these entities, or that they were the only survivors of the Lung race that manage to merge and meld into the elemental planes, each choosing one plane in order to make them harder to track by the oni forces. Known as the Dragon Souls, these spiritual avatars of the elemental forces of nature have bonded to their corresponding season. They search for a place to meld themselves into the material plane to the location they represent, as well needing the people of the land's blessing and a ritual to bind them together in perfect harmony. Even the death of the Oni Emperor cannot stop the hunt for these spirit dragons, for one of his generals of his armies took up his task to hunt down the last remnants of the dragons they exterminated. This general of the Emperor now has a hidden clan of highly trained ninja assassins . He is now referred to as Horoki, Oni Khan and rules over the last of emperor's loyal oni. As he roams through the elemental planes hunting for these spiritual serpents, trying to stop them from binding themselves to the mortal world. Legend states that once all the Dragon Souls are bonded with this plane that they will form a new entity know as Owari, Spirit King that will guide the lost souls that fell to the Oni Emperors' wrath, or so the bards seem to say in their songs. While others believe Owari awaits every soul at the spiritual gate linked to the realm of Sheng. Some other survivors believe that when Owari is formed that he will bring back all the clans wiped out by the Oni Emperor himself. It is up to the actions of mortals of the prime plane to aid these Spirit Dragons and help end the terror and tyranny left in the Oni Emperor's wake After each of them hid together on astral plane after being slain by the Oni Emperor, each of the Dragon Souls have been in hiding on their represented plane for 99 years. After a year of fear of being hunted down and needing to regain their strength they realize that they are easier for the oni forces hunting them down to be tracked being grouped together, they chose to flee to individual planes of there choice. Once there they regained some of their formal power as they began adapting to their new and unfamiliar surroundings. Their astral bodies became a vessel to the realm they survived within, their breath weapon becoming altered due to the new worlds energy becoming there own. There mouths also became planar gates to the plane at will, though only permitting creatures to enter the planar realm. They became part of the world when they expanded their territory and watched out for there foes. As time past, these dragons identity become altered to represent the choices in destiny that they had forged themselves. Adopting a new name and title as they are now a living ideal in a avatar-like form. Now in the material plane they look for the help of heroes of all agendas to aid them in there ritual that will bind them to there mountains. Natsu taking the most eastern of them all so he can watch the sun rise, Fuyu being the opposite and taking the farthest west mountain for its shade. Aki like the cool breeze that blew from the north so he would rest there, Haru being his opposite and loving the warmth that came from resting in the south. However when it came to Yoru, his demeanor and attitude towards his brothers became shifted as he took on the deaths of the lung dragons as his responsibility, binding himself to Soverheim in order to protect the last save heaven for all dragons species. These mountains once bounded to these spirits would become know as the Shiki Mountain Range, this range is the outer rim of Tian Fa, each mountain standing boldly out and embroiders Tian Fa . Each mountain force to stay into the corresponding season of the soul the resides within it, as part of the planes fuse into place with the material realm. As mighty as there astral form is it has been know that each of the soul dragons have a alter form they change into. All of there alter forms are that of the creatures know as Kirin in the world, a fusion of both lung dragon and unicorn. It is in this form they can interact with the material plane and its inhabitants. * Aki, Dragon Soul of Autumn * Domains: Air*, Weather, Liberation * Plane: Air * Favored Gem: '''Quartz * '''Ritual Location: Tian Fu farthest northern mountain * Fuyu, Dragon Soul of Winter * Domains: Water*, Travel, Knowledge * Plane: '''Water * '''Favored Gem: Sapphire * Ritual Location: Tian Fu farthest western mountain * Haru, Dragon Soul of Spring * Domains: Plants*, Healing, Luck * Plane: Elysium * Favored Gem: Emerald * Ritual Location: Tian Fu farthest southern mountain * Natsu, Dragon Soul of Summer * Domains: Fire*, Sun, Glory * Plane: '''Fire * '''Favored Gem: Ruby * Ritual Location: Tian Fu farthest eastern mountain * Yoru, Dragon Soul of Night * Domains: Void*, Death, Shadow * Plane: Shadow * Favored Gem: Onyx * Ritual Location: Sovenheim